The invention relates to a bundle of products consisting of absorbent paper.
The invention relates more particularly to a bundle of stacked products consisting of absorbent paper.
Paper products, preferably rectangular, are produced from a sheet which is folded and cut in order to produce, for example, table napkins or handkerchiefs made of paper. The paper products are subsequently juxtaposed or stacked and then wrapped in a sheet of flexible material which may be a film of transparent plastic.
The bundle or case of products consisting of absorbent paper advantageously has a right-angled parallelepipedic shape with a large rectangular face, the width of which is smaller than the height.
In general, an aperture is made in a large face of the wrapping, the said aperture being substantially parallel to the plane of the paper products, so as to release a zone for gripping at least one paper product in order to extract it individually from the bundle.
The aperture may consist of a flap which is movable about an axis and, in the opening position, makes it possible to release the gripping zone.
Retaining means, such as an adhesive tape, which are fastened to the movable flap, are necessary in order to keep the latter in the closed position.
Such bundles have a number of disadvantages.
When the bundle, in particular a bundle of handkerchiefs, undergoes deformations, such as torsion substantially about an axis corresponding to its larger longitudinal direction, the retaining means are not always sufficient to ensure leak-tight closure of the gripping zone of the bundle. It often happens that the free edges of the movable flap are no longer in contact with the free edges of the aperture, dust then being liable to penetrate into the bundle and soil paper products.
The advantages afforded per se by disposable paper handkerchiefs or napkins, to be precise the fact that they are always clean and are more hygienic than textile products because they are used only once, are then greatly reduced.
Moreover, when the movable flap is in an opening position, the retaining means, which usually comprise an adhesive tape, may stick, for example, to one of the paper products or to the user""s fingers and thus make it difficult to extract the products.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, the invention proposes a bundle of stacked products consisting of absorbent paper, of the type which comprises a sheet of flexible material, such as a plastic wrapping sheet, which is of parallelepipedic general shape defined by a height, a width and a thickness, and of the type which comprises opening means making it possible to release a zone for gripping at least one paper product in order to extract it individually from the wrapping, and of the type of which the opening means comprise a flap which is movable between an opening position, making it possible to release the zone for gripping at least one folded paper product, and a closing position, covering the gripping zone, and which is a part of the wrapping sheet delimited by a precut or a cut of the wrapping sheet, characterized in that the precut or cut is arranged in a corner of the bundle and comprises at least two portions which are connected to one another and which each extend over a separate face of the bundle.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
the movable flap is a part of the wrapping sheet delimited by a precut or a cut of the wrapping sheet, the said precut or cut being arranged in a corner of the bundle and comprising three portions which each extend over a separate face of the bundle, in that a first portion extends over a first face between two concurrent edges, and in that the second and third portions extend over a second and a third face respectively, starting from each of the ends of the first portion;
the first portion is an arc of a circle, the center of which corresponds substantially to the point of concurrence of the three edges which delimit the corner of the bundle;
the first portion comprises at least one straight-line segment;
the precut or the cut is substantially symmetrical with respect to a plane passing through the edge common to the second and third faces and through the bisector of the angle formed by the other two edges;
the first portion is a straight-line segment perpendicular to a plane passing through the edge common to the second and third faces and through the bisector of the angle formed by the other two edges;
the first face is one of the front faces;
at least one of the paper products is a handkerchief;
at least one of the paper products is a napkin;
the first face is one of the faces adjacent to the front faces.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention:
the height and width are equal, in such a way that the bundle comprises square fore and rear front faces;
each paper product is folded so as to form a square, of which the number of thicknesses of absorbent paper is a multiple of four;
each folded paper product comprises sixteen thicknesses of absorbent paper;
its height and its width are between 50 and 58 millimeters.